Uncertainty
by Hebe Franziska Agace
Summary: All Fuuko needed was a little push.


Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

xoxo

"Fuuko."

"Raiha."

"Fuuko."

"Raiha."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Will you just do it?!" He was getting annoyed, which was bad, considering his patience is very long.

"No."

"And why the hell not?" He was getting really pissed.

"…"

"Well?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" The flame was nearing the bomb. Another second and it would explode.

"Just because."

He narrowed his eyes. Her answer was just unacceptable.

"Just because is not an answer." He hissed.

"…"

"Fuuko." He sighed. Realizing that his anger would not make Fuuko do what he wants her to do, he resorted to another reliable, albeit humiliating, way to make her submit to his request.

"Fuuko… please?" His eyes were glazed and he was pouting.

"No." As adorable as his pout is, she knows she shouldn't give in.

"Pretty please with cherries and marshmallows and gummi worms on top?"

"No, Raiha." She was exasperated. "I told you, I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Fuuko, please. At least tell me why you don't want to do it." He was really desperate.

"Well… yo-you see…"

"What is it Fuuko?"

"This is going to be my first time." She whispered, hoping… no, praying to every deity, god or supernatural being up there that Raiha did not hear what she has just said. She was a very proud person and knowing that she hasn't done it before and that she was afraid to do it embarrassed her.

Raiha didn't know what to say. He just smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Fuuko couldn't look him in the eye, she was clearly discomfited.

"You."

Her face was flustered from embarrassment and rage. How dare he! Fuuko was not one to let something like this pass.

"Itai!"

She punched him.

"Hmph."

"Why did you punch me?!"

"You were making fun of me."

"I wasn't!"

"Then why were you smiling like that?!"

"I was smiling because I found something new about you! I was just happy to have learned something about you, that's all."

Fuuko just stared at him, speechless. She suddenly felt guilty for hitting him a while ago. Her punch was kind of hard and she could see that his left eye was swelling, becoming a dark purple.

"Ugh, I need an ice pack."

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down. She was finding her feet a very pretty sight right now.

"It's alright. I am Raiha, after all. The mighty Thunder God!" He grinned.

She flashed him one of her special smiles.

"So, will you do it now?"

Her smile faded and she gave him an incredulous look. Oh how she wanted to strangle him. How many times does she have to say no before he finally get the message into his thick, beautiful skull?

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've answered that question already."

"Not really. I think you're holding something back,"

Fuuko just looked at him.

"Because the Fuuko I know isn't one to back down from something just because it's the first time she'll be doing it."

Seeing that she wasn't going to speak soon, Raiha continued talking.

"I'd say… you're scared." His lips tugged into a smirk and his eyes were glinting with mischief and amusement.

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I?" He continued teasing her.

"No." She said sternly, not wanting to admit that Raiha was right.

"Oh?"

"I'm just… cautious. A lot of things could happen that we might regret later."

"I don't believe you. I mean, the Fuuko I know would head straight on if she were confronted with something new and… ah, dangerous like this." He walked towards her, slowly closing their distance.

"What are you doing?!" Raiha just violated her personal space and it was really making her uncomfortable.

"Why, I'm just getting closer to you. Is that so bad?"

"Ye-yes." She stuttered, and she didn't like it. Straightening her body and holding her head up high, she hoped Raiha would buy her false bravado.

"Why? I'm not going to bite." His smile was sinister. He was definitely up to something. Fuuko glared at him. She did not like where this was going.

"Don't go near me, Raiha! If you come any closer, I swear that black eye's going to have a twin!" Her voice wavered, betraying the brave front she's putting up.

"Why are you so scared, Fuuko? A lot of people have done this before. Tokiya and Miki, Neon and Kurei, Domon and Aki… heck even Recca and Yanagi has done this before! Do you really want to be the only one who hasn't tried doing this?"

"…" She was trembling.

"Fuuko, please. Trust me on this one."

"…"

"Fuuko." She wouldn't look at him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Fuuko. Don't be such a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby!"

"Yes, you are."

"…"

Raiha was getting impatient. It seems that whatever reasoning and pleading he does wouldn't work on her, so he did the one thing he hasn't tried before. He pushed her.

xoxo

"Curse you, Raiha! I'm never going to bungee jump with you again!"

"I had to push you. You wouldn't have jumped if I didn't." He was smirking again and Fuuko was finding it a tad bit annoying. She sent him the coldest and deadliest glare she could muster.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
